Der House gewinnt immer, I
}} Der House gewinnt immer ist eine acht-teilige Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Zusammenfassung This is the first in a series of quests which leads to one of the many Fallout: New Vegas Enden. Mr. House tasks you to retrieve the Platinchip from Benny, and use it at the Fort to upgrade the Sekuritrons, then bring it back to the Lucky 38 so that Mr. House can upgrade them, although it is possible to do it the other way round. You will then have to eliminate, take control of, or gain the trust of different factions so that Mr. House's plan will work. You may kill Benny along with Mr. House, to allow you and Yes Man to take over the plan. Lösungsweg Teil Eins Sie müssen den Platin-Chip von Benny zurückbekommen und ihn an Mr. House übergeben, damit er seine Roboter-Armee aktualisieren kann. This quest will complete upon delivery of the chip, but Part Two may need to be completed first depending on your actions. Note that the following options can be done without actually speaking to Mr. House, since it ties in with Ring-a-Ding-Ding! Option: Speak to Swank One way to deal with Benny is by telling his right-hand man, Swank (located at the front desk), about Benny's planned rebellion. Swank is initially suspicious of your accusation, but you can convince him using one of two ways: * Passing 3 Sprache checks (15, 30, and 45) * Presenting Swank with discarded cigarette butts (Benny's preferred brand) left by your grave in Goodsprings, the note left with Manny Vargas in Novac by Benny's bodyguards (completing the quest he offers, pickpocketing the note, or reading his terminal will allow you to obtain it), and Benny's lighter (obtained from the remaining Great Khans at Boulder City). Once Swank is concerned you may be right, he will return your weapons to you and tell you to go up to Benny's suite to search for additional evidence. Once obtained and shown to Swank, he will help you eliminate Benny. After talking to Swank and receiving your weapons back, killing Benny should reap a positive Karma bonus and no retaliation from the remaining gamblers and bodyguards in Vegas. Doing so also completes the quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! If you only present two pieces of evidence, he will provide limited assistance by trying to pull the guards away. However, you won't be returned the weapons for fighting against Benny. Option: Speak to Benny An alternative to speaking with Swank is to skip straight to Benny, who is waiting near the Presidential Suite. He will offer you a key to the room. Benny will prefer to meet you with his bodyguards, but you can convince him through a 60 Speech check to leave them outside. Once you and Benny are in the Presidential Suite, you can: * Kill him and take the chip. As long as you keep the fighting inside the suite, (you can still ask Benny questions about his plan to take over Vegas and then kill him) no one outside will notice or care. * Agree to partner up and help him take over New Vegas. * Say you'll consider his partnership offer. ** If you convinced Benny to come without his guards, and then decided to think about his offer you will be ambushed by Guards, and Benny will run off to The Fort and get captured by Caesar's Legion. Option: Seduce Benny With the Schwarze Witwe Perk, you can seduce Benny and get into his suite without any trouble. You can choose to attack him as soon as you get into his suite, or you can have sex with him and then kill him in his sleep after doing the deed. Either way, the quest proceeds as above. You can also have sex with him and then just fall asleep, in which case Benny will be gone in the morning and have left you a note. Benny would then be captured by Caesar's Legion, forcing you to go to the Fort to retrieve the platinum chip. Beendigung Once you've killed Benny and obtained the chip, you can return to Mr. House with the chip and watch his Securitron demonstration in the basement. You will never come back to this location, so take what little loot is in the room while you can. If you failed to kill Benny, then you must complete Part Two, which will complete this quest at the same time. Tagebucheinträge Teil I Notizen * It was initially possible to convince House to spare the Brotherhood by passing a high speech check. This bit of dialogue was, however, disabled in the final version of the game, but can still be found within the game files. * There is an unused part called "The House Always Wins: Lockdown". * Victor will stop manning the elevator after part 2 is completed. * If you refuse to hand over the Platinum Chip, the Sekuritrons in the Penthouse will become hostile. This will result in the failure of the quest. Bugs * Sometimes when you retrieve the Platinum Chip from Benny, and are approached by the Legion emissary, you will be unable to tell your companions to return to the Lucky 38, nor will you be able to get Arcade Gannon to follow you after recruiting him for the first time. * Message indicating quest failed, despite not having started, while deep within Vault 11. May have been related to activating Lucky 38 override in H&H Hardware or at Camp Golf earlier in game while exploring. Possibly related to Im Dunkel der Geschichte Questline or be entirely related to Vault 11.Confirmed on PC, Xbox and PS3. Update: The 8 turrets down in the bottom level of Vault 11 are of the Lucky 38 Faction. Killing them may be why you are failing this quest. Simply let your companions take out the turrets and you should be fine. ** If you want to reset failed (grayed out) quest do the following: Open console and type *''' *''' *''' . ** '''Note: Depending on at which part the long quest "The House Always Wins" failed, you have to enter different resetquest, setstage and setobjectivedisplay QuestIDs and StageIndexs. For example, to reset "The House always Wins, II", where Mr. House orders you to enter the Secret Bunker at Fort, you would have to enter . See Fallout:New Vegas Quest IDs for a complete list of Quest IDs & StageIndexs and SetStage Info at TES: Construction Set Wiki for further details on the setstage command. * If you kill Benny, take the chip, and/or speak with Yes-Man before meeting with House (and thus prior to starting The House Always Wins, I), once you bring the chip to House, two bugs may occur: ** First, you may be able to use Barter to increase the payment to 1,250, but House will still only give you 1,000. ** Second, House will teleport you to the basement to observe the upgrade, but once there, the quest freezes. You can walk to the waypoint marker on the observation platform but the quest will not update and since you can't interact with the elevator, you'll be trapped. This may also happen for another unknown reason. This portion of the bug can be fixed with this mod. * When you try to go to the Lucky 38 to talk to Mr. House, the robots attack you and the quest fails automatically. This happens if, when you show up on the strip for the first time you go see Benny (and follow the story to activate the Securitrons in the bunker) before you go see Mr. House. en:The House Always Wins I es:La Casa Siempre Gana I pl:House zawsze wygrywa, I ru:Казино всегда в выигрыше uk:Казино завжди у виграші, I Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Category:Mr. House Quests